Hoy, es un buen día para morir
by Portgas D. Kirie
Summary: Desde el hospital, Ace ve como se escapa su vida en ese frío cuarto, acompañado por el único que se preocupa por él, Luffy.


**Capítulo 1: desde mi cuarto.**

- Ace-kun, tienes visitas – dijo la voz de la enfermera.

- ¡Ace! – gritó el pequeño pelinegro ingresando en la habitación – ¿Cómo estás? –

- ¡Luffy! – dije lleno de alegría – me alegro de verte –

Desde hace un tiempo, Luffy viene a verme muy a menudo, en realidad, todos los días. Le conocí hace un par de meses, se había lesionado una pierna y como era muy inquieto le colocaron como mi compañero de cuarto. En ese tiempo, todo solía ser distinto…

**_Ace flash back_**

El clima desde la ventana sigue igual de frio, desde aquí, no se ve nada más que el cielo. Desde que me dejaron en este hospital, nada me interesa, la vida… se escapa lentamente de mí. Los ruidos desde el pacillo son molestos, parece ser que otro niño se ha perdido, pues no para de gritar incoherencias.

- ¡déjenme ir! – la voz tan molesta es cada vez más fuerte.

- Luffy, tienes que calmarte, sino te harás mas daño – creo que es la voz de una de las enfermeras – es por tu bien –

Si… siempre es "por tu bien" tratar de cambiar las cosas con palabras tan suaves, cuando no queda más que resignarse, hacer caso no cambiará el hecho que duela, solo el tiempo que dure. Mejor trataré de dormir para no seguir escuchando más. Puedo escuchar los gritos acercarse más y la puerta abrirse.

- Ace-kun, este es Luffy – dijo una enfermera peli roja sujetando a un revoltoso muchacho.

- ¿y? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – dije lo mas fríamente posible.

- Que desde hoy – dijo la otra enfermera que le acompañaba – será tu compañero de cuarto –

- Si, el director Law, nos ha mandado a Robin y a mí a dejar a este muchacho en tu cuarto durante unas semanas – dijo la pelirroja al acostar al chico que aun se removía.

- Según recuerdo, este cuarto es solo mío, no recuerdo nada sobre compartirlo – dije molesto.

- Te sentará bien algo de compañía – dijo sonriendo – vigila que no se mueva mucho o su pierna no sanará – dijo cerrando la puerta.

Pasó un incomodo momento de silencio, ambos miramos la puerta cerrada durante unos segundos hasta que nos miramos a los ojos. El chico parecía tener unos 17 años, le habían amarrado a la cama y tenía el pie vendado, su expresión infantil demostraba que aun era inmaduro e ingenuo. En su cara se formó una ancha sonrisa.

- Hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy – dijo con esa gran sonrisa.

Le mire unos instantes, hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien de fuera, aparte de las enfermeras, pero mi expresión seria no cambió.

- ¿no vas a decirme tu nombre? – dijo mirándome.

- No – fue todo lo que dije.

- ¡¿eh?! ¿Por qué? – dijo sorprendido.

- No es algo que te interese –

- ¡pero yo te he dicho el mío! – dijo enfadado.

- Nunca te pregunte –

Me miró con un puchero en sus labios, era bastante infantil, con esa mirada llena de determinación. Me siguió mirando de la misma manera un buen rato, hasta que finalmente solté un suspiro de rendición.

- Soy Ace, Portgas D. Ace – dije derrotado.

- shishishi – dijo riendo suavemente – he conseguido que me lo digas –

Le miré sorprendido un momento, sin decir también que mi rostro de sonrojó, ese chico… tiene algo especial.

- Ne, Ace –

- ¿Qué? –

- Desátame – dijo mirándome suplicante.

- No quiero –

- Por favor – dijo gimoteando – quiero hacer pis –

Rayos, realmente era irritante ¿especial? Solo es otro chico molesto que pronto se irá. Me levanté para desatarle, entonces, se escapó. Corrió hacia la puerta y salió por el pasillo. Por instinto fui tras él pero en ese momento, el dolor volvió. Mi pecho fue oprimido fuertemente, caí al piso sin cuidado, todo a mí alrededor daba vueltas.

- ¡No me atrapas! – la voz del menor sonaba alegre, para cambiar drásticamente – ¿Ace? – la preocupación dio paso al miedo – ¡Ace! –

Los segundos pasaron ¿o fueron minutos? Las enfermeras del piso corrieron a atenderme, pero lo único que vi al abrir mis ojos, fueron las lágrimas de Luffy.

- Por favor… no llores – todo se oscureció.

**_Fin Ace flash back_**

Desde ese día, Luffy estuvo a mi lado, incluso después de que saliera del hospital, sin hacer muchas preguntas, el se mantiene a mi lado, con esa cálida sonrisa. Le envidio, yo también quisiera salir de aquí.

- Ace ¿Cuándo saldrás? –


End file.
